A small crystal can change a life
by may of rose
Summary: What if, L the Detective was given the case to find out who are the sailor Scouts are. To find out their true identities for the government in Japan. A Sailor Moon and death note fan fiction crossover story. Category, romance and Supernatural . Pairings, Serena, Sailor Moon and L. Reading, M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

A small crystal can change a life, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A Sailor Moon and death note fan fiction crossover story.

Category, romance and natural.

Pairings, Serena, Sailor Moon and L.

Reading, M for mature.

Summary, what is L the Detective was given the case to find out who are the sailor Scouts are. To find out their true identities for the government in Japan.

Chapter 1

Serena point of view.

I just recently acquired power for transformation, but it came at a high cost. To me personally I lost Darian, he died in the resulting battle. I wonder what this means for the future of Crystal Tokyo. However, I still have my friends the other sailor Scouts there's still life. Rini my daughter still exists, but she looks different. This to me indicates that she has a different father. Then she did before, in the original timeline.

I was happy that she managed to survive the time shift in time. This means for me that I would find someone else to love. I hope he was going to be a reasonable and kind individual. But I would not know that until I met the person in question and I did not even know who this person was. At this moment in my life. But because of Rini and her being from the future. Her presence that that these courses of events or to unfold in my presence time line that I was living.

I was contemplating this as I was walking on the street. On my way home from school, I recently finished my grade 11 year and was going to my great 12 year of high school. I was glad finally be finished school.

Then when I was reading one of my Mangus and walking on the street at the same time. I ran into somebody face first, quite literally.

I looked up to see a slightly hunched over man in his late teens and early 20s. He had messy black hair, thanks under his eyes like he doesn't sleep very often. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. His shoes were the soft kind of running shoes in his laces were untied. He looked at me like I was an insect, ready to be studied." I'm sorry for running it." I said as I bow to him.

He bowed in return." Yes, I guess you are. Perhaps next time, it would be wiser and safer for you and others. If you were to refrain from practicing two activities at the same time. For example, reading and walking." He said in a monotone voice to me.

I was a little angry by his statement and may have overreacted. A little bit to situation. Okay, you know me quite a lot." I am sorry. But what is with the monotone voice? I have to screamed half question him. In the situation I found myself it.

These seem extremely amused by my reaction towards him." My name is Ryuzaki. What is yours?" He asked me.

My name is Serena Tsukino." I said to him.

After that awkward exchange, I was on my way home. Where I proceeded to stall as long as possible before to work. Then I went to sleep to get ready for the next day of school tomorrow's Friday, nice I thought.

Ryuzaki (L) point of view.

I was intrigued by Serena. She seemed a very innocent creature and yet there is something about her.

She's hiding something, I wonder what it is. I intend to find out. For everyone hide things about from others.

In the meantime, I headed towards my hotel. In which I was dusting my investigation of the so called sailor Scouts. That the Japanese government wants me to uncover their secret identities.

Four they do not know who they are really in they and would like this information. So they could possibly, regulate them better etc.

However, I had a feeling that the government didn't tell me everything. So I decided to look into it more thoroughly. About the situation, concerning the sailor Scouts.

In Pacific, why the government one of their true identities. I would discover this before I turned over their identities to the government. I never things blindly toward government, in the investigation. That way leads to disaster.

Form of government tends to not only self truth, even those they used to investigate other people in their own country. I try to be as impartial as possible when doing an investigation. Hence why I have such a good reputation as an investigator in the Detective. Sphere of the investigation and law-enforcement communities.

Two days later.

After doing some more research, I have discovered the reason for the governments new found, urgency to discover the sailor Scouts true identities.

Turns out that the sailor Scouts flights aliens from another dimension. They themselves, sailor Scouts are aliens themselves. But they are from planets which are in our own solar system.

Which proves without a shadow of doubt we are not alone in the universe.

This brings me to three conclusions concerning the case.

Number one. I will determine the identities of the sailor Scouts. However, I will not turn over this information to the government.

Number two. I will help the sailor Scouts in the fight against this enemy. That is, trying to destroy the world in which I live upon.

Number three. I will tell the government reason why I will not give them your answer. Because, I have determined that this is a Scout are friends. Therefore, there should not be prosecuted or try and find their identities. They should live in peace and prosperity. They should be rewarded for trying to prevent the extinction of the human race. I have determined that they save the earth's total of 26 times the last nine years. That the sailor Scouts have been around on this planet. Those are the situations that I know about, there could be more than I do not know about.


	2. Chapter 2

A small crystal can change a life, chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Serena Point of view.

I made my way to school. For once I, happened to be on time. Which for me, based on my habits is quite , to my state of mind I was not complete. I was very happy to have made it on time for school. For this means for once I will not have detention. For the small blessing, I was extremely grateful.

After school, I had to run to the Cherry Hill shrine, where Ray resides. Ray is sailor Mars in one of my best friends. Even though she can be quite annoying sometimes towards and others.

But, we all have our character flaws. So I should not really judge her so harshly. Even though it's only in my mind. I needed to remind myself that thoughts have power.

For my late mother in my past life, had taught me this. When I lived on the moon back in the Silver millennium as Princess serenity of the new Kingdom. The air of the Silver Imperium crystal, and to become the next Queen of the moon Kingdom.

For whoever owns the Imperium silver crystal. Can in theory will be to rule the entire universe. For the small crystal holds immense power. The power equal to that of the billion black hole's exploding at the same time if all the power was given off in one moment.

Because this power that was entrusted to me. I had to be careful on how I use that power. For if I use too much, of superpower, then the crystal in theory could explode me or anything surrounding me.

Which could be a bad thing, for those who protect me. For example the other sailor scouts. Their main job, is to protect me and the silver crystal. From getting stolen or my person being injured beyond the capability, of the crystal's power to heal me. From said injury, I may incur in battle.

I walked up to the front of the shrine. There I saw the rest of the sailor scouts. They all were there. Amy sailor Mercury, Mina sailor Venus, Ray sailor Mars, Leta sailor Jupiter, Haruka sailor Uranus, Hotaru Tomoe Sailor Saturn,Michiru KaiohSailor Neptune and Setsuna Meioh Sailor Pluto.

The reason we were there was not lost on. They recently lost my fiancé Darian. He was also known as tuxedo mask. He should've been Rini's father, but because of his death that was not coming, to pass.

He was also the Prince of the earth. Ray had called this sailor Scout meeting, because she found out that Darian had a half cousin. That was a life journey the Silver millennium and was in line to inherit the throne of the earth. If Darian, were to ever die in battle.

With the help of Amy. Ray was able to determine that this half cousin had reincarnated and was living now. They were also able to determine the name of that person. This person's name was L. Lawliet.

Now all we have to do was tracked down whereabouts of this person. It turned out to be harder than it seemed. However, we were determined and I knew eventually you would tracked down this person. Our hope was that this person would be willing to take up Darian's power and become tuxedo mask.

To help out the sailor scouts and me in battle. As well, I need a consort to help me rule. As well a husband to get me with child. So I could have Rini my daughter in the future. Also this will ensure that the future of crystal Tokyo will come past. As I foretold so long ago.

Ryuzaki, L Lawliet point of view.

I gathered all the surveillance equipment that I could muster. Because, I was going to put surveillance cameras everywhere in Tokyo. Where there were no surveillance cameras at present. My hope was that this would help catch the sailor scouts in their transformation.

By doing so it was my conclusion. That I might be able to determine their secret identity. I also hacked into the surveillance camera system. That was all around Japan and already in place. I did this on my laptop using sandbox method. To ensure that my IP address was not being traced.

I also had a revolving firewall. To help ensure that if any trace was done. The trace would be bounced off to another PC that was not mine. Thus giving the tracer the slip. This protocol that I was doing would help conceal my identity. Even though it was quite time-consuming on my part and took a lot of effort.

But it was worth the risk if it helped secure my safety and well-being for the future. For being a world famous detective does have its downside. For example, some organizations, that have criminals like the Mafia. Would not hesitate to eliminate me if they found out who exactly I am or where I'm located at any given moment.

But just as I was thinking that something unexpected occurred. It seemed somebody who was very skilled managed to trace my location. It seemed that they already had my real name. They just needed where I was located.

At the development I was very intrigued. Who would be smart enough and fast enough to get around my defenses. I asked myself in my mind. Whatever it is I will find out soon enough. For they may decide to come here to meet me.

I had to determine that there would be a 96% chance they would do so. There was also an 88% chance they would do it in the next hour. So I sat and waited for them to approach my current location.

Even because of the situation I was not scared or worried for my safety. All that much. For I then taught how to use weapons and I know a lot of martial arts to defend myself.

15 minutes later.

There was a knock at my hotel room door. I went and answered it cautiously.

There in front of the door there were 12 females. 11 were grown women in one was a young girl. I recognized from of them as being Serena.

I was curious over this, but let them into my hotel room. I was wondering what they wanted and who in the group with the hacker.

It turned out that the hacker was Amy. She seemed to be very intelligent. Perhaps her IQ was a bit higher than mine. I find this most interesting development.

I was overwhelmed Serena to find somebody intelligent and yet be their friend. This gave me hope for the future. Perhaps me and Serena may develop friendships as well. I postulate there is a 67% chance of friendship between Serena.

Over these numbers going through my head. I will be quite happy about the possibility of this occurring in the future. Even though there was almost a 30% chance of it not happen. But I was willing to take the chance and try.

The group of women introduced themselves and explain why they were there. They told me about the kingdom and its elephants towards me as an individual.

It turned out that I was the reincarnation of Darian Prince of the earth half cousin. Who lived during the Silver millennium. They also told me about Darian death and how it affected me.

They asked me if of being willing to take on his power and become tuxedo mask. To fight alongside these women and help defend themselves.

I told them I was willing to fight with them. I asked why and how they could fight. They explained that they were all sailors scouts!


	3. Chapter 3

A small crystal can change a life, chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ryuzaki, L Lawliet point of view.

Over, declare that they just revealed to me. Was a sounding and I was overwhelmed by their honesty. I determined at that moment that I would help these individuals. To the best of my capabilities.

"How do I become tuxedo mask?" I asked them.

Serena walked up to me and gave me a small crystal. It was green and yellow in color and had the astronomical symbol for Earth on it." You say, earth crystal man power. You'll transform into tuxedo mask. Your outfit will be different from the other sailor scouts. Because technically a man cannot be a sailor Scout. The reason for this is that power is based on energy this gift of female energy waves and the combination of the power of a planet or satellite that they represent. Because you're not female this reduces the amount of power you have. Therefore you cannot or not able to use the power of the crystal of the earth to its fullest potential." She stated to me.

I nodded my head in understanding of her explanation. Then I tried to crystallize.

"Earth crystal man power." I said as I held the crystal in my hand. I transformed into taking seal mask. A gray and white tuxedo, with a mask on my face to hide my face. Most likely to help hide my identity from future enemies. I also had a cane that when I opened it had a small sword inside it.

Then the other sailor scouts, including Serena transformed as well .They helped me go through my limited attacks and defense in this form. To help me understand my new power better.

I was excited and happy over this newest development in my life. Then I decided to tell them why was in Japan.

"I work as Detective independently of any government. Usually I take cases that interested me or are high paying. The case I'm working on now is one that pays fairly well. I'm getting paid close to half million dollars to uncover secret identities of the sailor scouts. I'm being paid by the Japanese government to do this. However, yesterday afternoon I emailed them and in that email I informed them that I was not going to take the case. But, I decided to find out who the sailor scouts were and try to protect their identities.

For I have determined that they are heroes and needed to be protected. From the government and other individuals who may want to cause some harm." I said to them.

Serena point of view.

I was a little taken aback by his declare on the situation at hand. But I was glad that he told us the situation in which we found ourselves in. I smiled to reassure him on the matter." Thank you for telling us and hopefully we can come thoughts any issue. They may come to pass over your refusal of helping the government. To help them find out our true identities. They have been trying to do so for many years now and not been successful. Seems that they have become slightly desperate about the situation. That concerns us as sailor scouts." I said.

He smiled in return." I'm glad that you perceive the situation in such a calm and orderly manner. May I ask who the leader of the sailor scouts are?" He asked.

I smiled even wider." Believe it or not I am the leader of the sailor scouts."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock." Really, that is kind of hard to believe. Based on your behavior last time I saw you. You were running late for school if I remember correctly. Do you make a habit of doing so?" He asked.

In this statement I frowned and was a little annoyed." Yes, I was late for school and I do make a habit of it. However, I am trying to break myself of this habit and be a better person for the future. For you see, I am also a princess of the same planet or satellite that I represent as a sailor scouts. Because of this, but I marry all become queen of the moon. Also, I hold in my possession the Imperium silver crystal of the moon. For you see, however, holds the Silver Imperium crystal of the moon can in theory rule the entire universe. Because this small crystal has immense power. Also, because of this lot of enemies from the parallel dimension known as the negative universe wants the Imperium silver crystal, for themselves and their evil actions towards earth as both the universe. I cannot allow this to occur within my lifetime or in the future after I'm dead. This is why I need to marry and have children. For I'm willing to teach my children how to fight at the sailor Scout and how to use the Imperium silver crystal. In order to help protect the earth and the universe at large." I stated to him.

His mouth fell open again. In shock, I presume of this information." Well, thank you for the information and was a little bit overwhelming. To find out you hold the future the universe in such a small crystal. In fact, I think there is a 96% chance this small crystal can change my life. Or the small crystal can change a life."

"Yes, I'm aware can. This crystal can also heal physical wounds and humans of wounds, spiritual wounds as well. It's a very first now crystal on top of being a weapon if needed. Now onto your crystal that of the earth. The earth crystal can heal any wound, be it physical, spiritual or mental but it can only work on one person at a time. Not on a group like mine, can do. Also, you can use your crystal as a weapon as well. But it is better to combine your crystal power with mine to get a bigger punch out of the power of the crystal itself. We do that a lot as sailor scouts combine all our powers of our crystals into my crystal to get a bigger attack against an enemy. Is one our last resorts attack if all other checks fail. Because, you can only use this attack once or twice a day if needed amount of oil. So we must use this is very sparing manner and it also takes up a lot of your personal energy along with a planet that you represent." I said said.

He cocked his head to the side, contemplating my statement." That is fascinating information." He simply said.

I continued my explanation of the situation to him. I pulled out a small watch with a symbol of the earth on and handed it to him." This is a sailor Scout communicator. If you open it up there is a button with all the symbols of the planets and the moon on. There's also a button that says all of it. If you press the buttons for the simple you get the individual Scout or you press the button for all and get all of us all at once. It depends on the situation in which you find yourself and what you're up to at the time as well. We may be at school and not being able to come and help you or to answer the communication device."

He pocketed the communication device in his pocket. I then handed him a small pen with a two on it, at the very top of it. It also had a symbol of the earth on the side of it." This is a disguised, each sailor Scout has one. You say earth crystal man disguised power and then the disguise you want. Then you are magically disguised so no one can recognize you. We do this to get surveillance on our enemies or to reduce the amount of danger in the likelihood of our identities becoming known." I stated.

Just then, a small beeping arrested from all communicators. I answered it it turned out to be Luna on the other end of the communication. Luna is a talking cat who first. To give me my first locket. She's the one who taught me how to be a sailor Scout in the first place.

"There is a monster near, a shopping center in Japan Tokyo. They seem to be after the energy of the innocent civilians. The address is 4500 red bonnet West." She said. Then she closed the communication. Since we were already transformed, we decided to go right away and handles the situation. L was right behind us and came with us. For him this his first fight asked tuxedo mask. I wondered to myself, how good a fighter you could be.

Five minutes later.

We arrived at our destination and we heard screaming from coming inside of the shopping mall. We then proceeded to go inside and track down the exact whereabouts of the monster. It turned out to be near the center of the shopping mall where there was a large fountain area. The monster was the fountain itself and was using water as a weapon to hold people. To drain their energy. This was a bad thing, for if the monster got too much of the person's individual energy. The said person could probably never recover and could die from the results of loss of the energy. Because energy, is a spiritual form of blood in the spiritual realm of magic. There are positive and negative forms of energy in this realm.

It seemed that the monster was after a negative form of energy. We have seen this before and assumed that the monster was trying to get the energy to its master. The mastering question may use the energy to power up the portal between. It's part of the universe, it comes from and our universe. An attempt to invade our universe and get more energy. Eventually, they would hopefully overthrow me and rolled this universe. This would also, through the universe balanced system that we have between the two energies out of whack. This ultimately leads to the instruction of the universe that we live in now. I for one would not let this happen and this is why I fight the sailor Scout.

We attacked the monster with our normal attacks. Then tuxedo mask used his earth, smoke bomb attack. This causes the monster to choke from the smoke. I took the opportunity to attack the monster with Sailor Moon honeymoon kiss attack. This causes the monster to revert back to a normal harmless fountain. A booklet fell out of the monster. It looked like a normal school notebook that you would take notes in. But it was giving off an evil feeling and in seconds it burst into flames. Then it turned into ash and became no more. It looked to all of us like we had a new enemy. I wonder who the head of this alien attacker from the negative verse universe was.

But all I knew, is that eventually you find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A small crystal can change a life, chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Ryuzaki, L Lawliet point of view.

We raised on top of the roof top and got back to the hotel. In which I was staying. Being tuxedo mask and using the power of the could be addictive I realized. I had to make sure that I did not get, the power get to my head. I had to keep my head on straight and stay sane for the fate of the world rests on my shoulders. Right in that moment I realized.

It was a very humbling experience, though. For usually I very quickly and think I know it all. But for this I was very grateful, for this realization.

We've been finally arrived at the hotel. In which I was staying at the moment. We haven't determined that we need to get more information, on this new enemy and threat to the safety and survival of the earth.

I explained my abilities to get people, to to where I want concerning espionage. Also, my ability to help fund any spy missions they might need in the future. They seem grateful for this since I found out later they were low on funds. So my financial support was a big plus. I was happy to help in any way possible.

So then we started to work on the planet hand. It was time-consuming, because of the technical aspects of it. We wanted to make sure I recovered every possibility and to get as much information as possible. On the newest adversary that has come out of the woodwork.

Two hours later.

We finally figured out the best way possible to get information with the least amount of effort on our part. We decided to use social media and regular media, tabloids to our advantage. In the situation we found ourselves in. It was also the safest and reasonable method had our disposal.

Serena point of view.

I was happy that we seem to be going in the right direction for once. Or just sitting still waiting for the attack. For once we were actually going on the offense and trying to get some data. On this newest threat to the earth and universe.

I was glad that L recommended to us. It really did seem to be a good idea and reasonable. So we decided to use. Then spurs from our sailor scout meeting and I was one of the last ones to leave the hotel room.

Just before I was going to leave the room." Can you stay moment Serena?" Asked L.

I was puzzled over his request, but I didn't remind. So I did as he asked.

"What's up?" I inquired.

"I kind of like you Serena. And those wondering if I do go out with you and if you could teach me how to be more social towards others. Since you seem to be very good at it and I liked some pointers on it. For a not very good at being social with others." He said.

Over his request and question I was puzzled but didn't mind it at all." Yes, I will go out with you on a date and teach you how to be more sociable towards others." I smiled at him to be reassuring towards then ceded to walk up to me.

It was a creepy smile towards me. However, I do not mind his smile. To me it was endearing and then very slowly bent down his head towards my face. Probably in it, To give me time to pull away.

But I did not instead of rose up from the flats of my seat towards me to tiptoe of my feet. He then planted a small tent to disk kiss on my lips.

I return the gesture in kind, but I deepened the kiss to be more passionately towards him. He seemed surprised by my gesture.

But I was not, I was generally attracted towards him. It was not fake or put on a motion on my part.

I generally like him and was sexually attracted him.

He then proceeded to deepen kiss more thoroughly. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion. That he put into the kiss. It seems that I found my new love interest, in my life. He seems to be a kind individual. I just hope my intuition towards him is correct.

He then broke away for air. For we both needed to brief because we were kissing too much and forgot to take in oxygen. Then I started to giggle. He looked at me a bit weird." I'm sorry, it's just ridiculous to feel love so fast after losing someone else I love recently." I tried to explain to him. My feelings on the matter at hand.

His face softened in understanding about my feelings. I was happy that seem to understand where I was coming from and did not push me. On the issue of intimacy between us.

Ryuzaki, L Lawliet point of view.

I understand somewhat about, where Serena was coming from. Because my habits I had some intimacy issues as well. But, I personally thought it was nothing that we could not overcome. With some time and effort on my part. I was looking forward to the challenge. And I was also looking forward in helping her role the earth. Also help protect the earth in the future from other enemies, they may come to pass.

Then Serena left the hotel room. I was going to see her the next day. There was going to be another sailor scout meeting. This time it was going to take place in my hotel room. Because I preferred it to be there and personally I thought it would be more secure. Then a shrine on the hillside that was open to the public.


	5. Chapter 5

**A small crystal can change a life, chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

L Lawliet point of view.

The next day.

It was time for the sailor scout meeting. They all arrived on time, except for Serena. She was about five minutes late. The other sailor scouts did not seem, upset by this behavior, it seems normal on her part.

I thought to myself, I hope I can break her of this habit of being late. But, I may be a futile effort on my part.

The meeting was about a half an hour long and we discussed strategy. In the Pacific, Mina or sailor Venus would be in charge of social media. This yet the most experience with that I spent on media.

Hotaru or sailor Saturn would manage the tabloids. For she had an uncle who runs one. So she pretty knows, business well.

Sailor Jupiter is also known as Leta. Her mother is a reporter. So she knows a lot about mainstream media. Therefore, she will handle mainstream media.

Ray, to flyers and newspaper ads. And I'll handle radio aspects of the situation.

I'm glad, we found a reasonable plan to get more information. On the enemy who happen to be from another dimension or universe.

The meeting broke up for the day and Serena and I went out on our first date. I thoroughly enjoyed it and found it most useful.

Even though, I don't have much experience in dating. But Serena seems to be very understanding of the situation. Which, I was extremely grateful for. And I remarked upon it to her. She seemed to take this remark very well. Good choice on her part.

We went out to the restaurant and eight dinners. She had normal and I had mostly sweets. She commented on my choice of food." Sweets and sugar helps me think better. Also, my brain tends to burn a lot of calories. So I need to take in more calories than normal. Hence, why I just some sugar. However, I do in normal intervals have normal food. To balance out my nutritional input. Even though I do not particularly like having to do so.

But, I do so to maintain and regulate my bodies health and well-being. Because my body is a support system for my brain. So I put in the necessary requirements for its upkeep and maintenance." I stated.

After we finished eating, I paid for dinner. This seemed to please Serena. I was happy to oblige.

I then heated to walk her home. For her safety and well-being. Even though she in theory can defend herself. I am a fashion kind of man and like to protect, the females around me. Especially those, that I may have a relationship with or starting.

When she got to her front door, turned and smiled at me. She then kissed me and I kissed her back. It was a sweet end of dates kind of kiss.

Serena point of view.

I enjoyed our kiss very much. Then I went inside and got ready for bed. I would see L in two days time. When we had another sailor scout meeting. Until then I had to work on my homework. Even though, I only C+ average in high school. This is good for me, because before I became a sailor scout. I was at D class average in school.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

L Lawliet point of view.

Two days later.

We were having another sailor scout meeting in my hotel room. Because, of security concerns on my part. We managed to get a lot of information from the media.

In particular, we found out most of the settings or currents of monsters. That were attacking the population of Tokyo. Was concentrated in the Cantel region of Japan Tokyo.

Also, just before the attacks happen or occur. Some witnesses remember seeing a young man nearby. He's in his early to late teens and themes to be well-dressed. Some describe him as hot and extremely polite. I do not know if this is a series of events or he's the one behind the attacks. But we cannot, rule him out as of yet.

I found out through facial recognition software. The person in question is 98% identified as Light Yagami. He is a college student at the largest university in Tokyo. It also happens to be in the Canto region. Which increases my suspicion of him as a culprit. To 89% possibility of him community a crime and being behind the creations of these monsters.

I lay the information to the others and they were glad to have this information. Since it would help immensely. Also, we can actually start investigating to see if he was responsible. If he was, then we could come up with a plan to stop his actions. Therefore, by doing so sitting the civilian population as well as other life forms in the process.

Serena point of view.

I and the others sailor scouts were going to take shifts. On surveillance, one Light Yagami. To see if, there was sufficient evidence to conclude. That he was the culprit behind these recent events concerning, the negative parallel universe.

His surveillance would take, over the course in the next two weeks. We deem this long enough of time frame. To ascertain, if indeed he was responsible for the series of attacks. Hopefully, to get enough information before the end of this timeframe to act upon. If we do them would try and find out. If he is a human being controlled by an alien or an alien itself.

Two weeks later. We determined that indeed causes of the attacks and the makers of the monsters. They seem to come from little black notebook's. That he seemed to endow with his native energy. Causing the thing that touches the notebook to morph into monsters. These monsters, then attack people to get their energy. In order to bring back to their master who keep on life in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Serena point of view.

A day later. We have to determine his hideout location and decided to strike. At this location in the hope to dissemble his lab or whatever he's using to make these notebook monsters. That's what we're calling them amongst ourselves. We also in determining that he is an alien and not a human being.

So therefore we are going to this location at this very moment.I take points the others are behind me and around the back of the building. In order to prevent escape from the suspect.

L is coordinating this event with some of his colleagues. In particular Matthew, mellow and near.I am extremely grateful for his assistance in this operation. I think this as I break down the front door. The others follow suit at their assigned doors.

Then it was organized chaos. Shouts and screams could be heard from inside. In the back of the building was being cleared by the other sailor scouts and Mellow. While L and I, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury were clearing the front area of the building.

Then we got to build a laboratory. Inside were rows upon rows of black notebook's. They were giving off immense negative energy and magic. I picked one up with my gloves and read the front of the cover. It said death note monster maker on it.

I raised my eyebrows over this, but didn't comment. It looked like someone managed to use Saturn's power for negative means.

Since Saturn is a God of death and has power up dead. In the sailor scouts, but she does the like to use this power in battle.

She only uses it as a last resort if needed. This power comes from the positive end of the is a perversion of nature in my opinion. Then we went into the mastermind of all this, Light Yagami. He looked panicked and try to find an escape road. But he was pinned by us there was no safety valve. He then decided to fight us.

L Lawliet point of view.

He attacks with a large wave of negative energy. The cause significant damage the building and to those in the media area. It was like a wave of tornado, lightning but it's dark in color light purple or dark blue.

Sailor scouts return fire with their own attacks and I did the same. But it did not seem to be enough. Since he's one of them away with the back of the hand. Like it was a fly or something of that caliber.

Even, Sailor Moon's honeymoon kiss attack was not affected. Towards him, which was a bad thing. So, Sailor Moon decided to pull out all the stops and her your crystal. With the power of all our crystals combined. In what is known as a planet power attack combined with the cosmic moon power attack.

This time it worked, it blasted him to pieces. It also destroyed the building and all the notebook's that were inside the building. It looks like sailor scouts has saved day it again. And I was a part of it. I was happy to have participated in defending the earth. I also understood in that moment it was a great responsibility.

I would ensure that I would take this new found responsibility seriously. I would try to the as effective as possible in the defense of the earth and our universe.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Serena's point of view.

Two years later.

Once again the earth is a peace.I recently got married to L.I am happy in my relationship with him. He has better in the social graces, but he's same old L I fell in love. Some of his quirks cannot be taught out. That is fine by me, I do not mind them very much.

I have some good news for him as well. I am expecting our first child. The doctor tells me it's a girl. I know this little one is going to be Rini. As it was frogs told years ago about the future planet and her part in.

All the other sailor scouts, have found love and are in relationships. I'm happy for them, for they finally have a life outside of fighting for this planet and our universe.

I think this as I walk up to L. I tell him about our situation with the child. He is happy about it, but worried if he's going to be a good father. We continue talking as we walk into our future together.

The future of the promise of the million tomorrow's and endless love, compassion, caring.I have been so looking forward to it.

The end


End file.
